It is known a detachable sealing device that contains flanges with the contact surfaces of curvilinear or tapered shape, between which a metal gasket with elastic tabs and a rigid peripheral portion are mounted, a cylinder mounting surface for a fixing annular projection of the gasket peripheral part being made in one of the flanges, and an annular groove, in which a retaining releasing ring preventing the gasket against the axial shift during the flange joint is mounted, being made in the flange from the side of one of the gasket tabs (SU, No. 1499032, C1. F 16 J 15/02, published on Aug. 4, 1989).
The device is intended for the operation within a broad pressure and temperature range in the medium of corrosive components with simultaneous action of vibration and dynamic loads.
The disadvantage of this device is the location of the retaining releasing ring in the bottom working part of the flange. The ring is mounted in the groove with radial and axial gaps, so friction of the retaining ring surfaces and the groove surface is possible in the case of strong vibrations, that may cause the ignition of the joint elements under the conditions of high temperature and presence in the medium of corrosive components.
Besides, such location of the retaining ring at a given diameter of the flange mounting surface and estimated length of the gasket peripheral part cause the necessity to make the length of elastic tabs shorter, that at other conditions being equal decreases their compliance required for the compensation of the joint gap providing the given level of tightness.